How Do I Turn This Damn Thing On?
by One Eyed Jeremy
Summary: Separated by thousands of kilometres of ocean, the reunion of one Charles Xavier and Mr Erik Lehnsherr isn't exactly how they expected it to be. For one, they hadn't expected it to be over the net. AU.


_ **ELehnsherr **is online._

Charles' face lights up as the three words appear flashing on his screen. He turns his head around to spot and ward off any nosy co-workers before turning back and glanced down, clicking the small Skype sign that changed his status from 'invisible' to 'online'.

Almost immediately his computer gave a little beep, signaling a new message.

**ELehnsherr:** I think I figured how to turn this thing on.

Charles chuckles, smiling at the screen as he types out his reply.

**CFXavier:** Hello to you too love. I'm going to call you now if it's alright with you.

Without waiting for a response, he clicks the video call button and put his hands on his lap, waiting patiently for Erik to pick up.

**ELehnsherr:** Okay.

Wait what do I do…?

I don't get this what the hell?

It's making weird sounds what.

I don't know how to get this shit to work.

**CFXavier:** Hit accept with video.

**ELehnsherr:** godammit ok.

As the computer loaded and Erik's face appeared on screen, his face tired and weary in his dark New York apartment, Charles feels, for the first time in a long time, so happy he could cry.

It's not as if the two of them were constantly out of contact, that's what phones, and letters, and oddly written emails were for. Still, what with both Erik and Charles working two or three jobs, combined with the gap in their respective time zones, they really only had around ten minutes every few days to be with one another. And while Charles loves those phone conversations, craves them, they really couldn't compare to actually seeing Erik, seeing him for the first time in _three goddamn months_, with his grey eyes and chiseled jaw and even, god help him, that grumpy face he always put on, especially when things weren't working out in the precise way he planned them to.

All Charles wants to do is to reach through the screen, pull Erik into his arms, and let them stay that way forever. He wants to touch him, hold him, kiss him and do all the things to Erik that couples do, and then some. But he can't.

"Good afternoon." Charles says, a soft smile on his face.

"More like night over here," Erik replies gruffly, though Charles can see the beginnings of a tired smile forming on his perfect face. "How are you and the others?"

"All of us are perfectly healthy over here. Alex is thinking of setting up shop as a mechanic, and we both know where Alex goes Armando will follow. I've met a lovely fellow called Hank. Hank McCoy. Genius, that's what he is. You know he graduated Harvard at _fifteen? _He's little bit shy, though I'm sure he'll warm up son enough." Charles smiles fondly, but then stops, aware that he's babbling and Erik is probably far too tired to hear about his research in molecular genetics or his discoveries on specific plant cell mutations. "How are you my dear?"

Erik doesn't reply and Charles thinks he may have possibly bored Erik to sleep. "If you're tired Erik, you should rest. We can always talk another time-"

Erik's head suddenly snaps up and he blinks a little. "No. No, I'm fine Charles."

Charles doesn't believe it, but he wants to hear the other man's voice, and if it means being a little selfish so be it.

"I found your little sister, Raven isn't it? She works in the café below my building like you said. I think she's dating some Russian guy, they were quite close the last time I saw her. She doesn't look much like you."

"Sister by marriage," Charles says, nodding his head. "And Raven's dating?"

"Apparently so. Either that or they're really close."

Erik pauses for a moment. "I hope I can move back to England soon, I miss you."

It's at that moment that the lab clock hits one, signaling a return to work. The chimes feel like a punch to the gut and Charles is loathe to leave Erik, but he doesn't have any other choice. "I miss you too, Erik. I do have to go now though, the lab will start filling up any minute. I love you."

The machine falls silent and Charles starts to think he may have said something wrong.

"I… I love you too Charles."

* * *

**AN: **Written a while back, based on one of Zimothy's ever so amazing prompts. I only just got around to posting this, to be honest I completely forgot about it. Short, sweet, with terrible tense mix ups. I hope you enjoyed it, or at least tolerated it.


End file.
